doomsday_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday Pillars Character List
WARNING OF SPOILER, READ THIS AFTER Chapter 145 (Its in Alphabetical orders) Adam - Student 19, Basketball captain, student council president. In love with Daisy. The son of General Rico. He was captured and experimented on Alex - Main Character 36 years old reincarnator. A family man who wants to repeat his past mistakes. Protect his family and friend, save the world. Andry - Colonel of Rico, going to Tangerang come to Java with Rico Anthony - one of the nine dragons form Jakarta Anton - Deathsquad Lieutenant, one of Suryo five little general nickname The Destroyer, weapon of choice :huge hammer Aria - Deathsquad Lieutenant, Ice Queen, Snipers, Spirit Enhancer, Regent Suryo granddaughter Arnold - United States senator Agus - Army 9th Division general in Bali Arief - Colonel of Deathsquad, Regent Suryo right hand man, metal spirit enhancer Andy - Leader of the medical team sent by James Randall Bayu - Black Snake Gang leader, 1.9-meter muscular bald man. Include Jerry, both are the last surviving Black snake gang leader. Benny - Bay city mayor right-hand man, turn into Alex one of trusted officials. a good administrator. Barry - Chief engineering Lieutenant of the navy second fleet Budi - Deathsquad Lieutenant, pencak silat Blake - Black Snake Gang Boss Cahaya - ex Governor who once famous by going to prison for defending its citizen Cardinal Strauss - second in line for the next Vatican Pope, member of the Illuminati Chemist - mastermind behind the experiment that made the crazy people Christina - Alex close friend, known since Australia. Live in Singapore, fire spirit enhancer, leader of the Firebirds Cindy - Professor John assistant, blonde hair glasses, weapon of choice : a whip Corrie - Firebird, long hired crescent blade wind type spirit enhancer Cynthia - 16 years Bali survivor/cadet Daisy - Student 19, orphan, art major, Spirit enhancer Psychic who can sense live like a radar Dario - Deathsquad lieutenant Surabaya Darius - 40 years old spirit enhancer gravity, businessman who sae all his family died. Devita - MC Wife, Tough and loving mother of two. Taking care of Bali StarBase in Alex Absence Dion - high rank official in Surabaya Dominique - Philippines president Donnie - Captain, Deathsquad Foxtrot Company leader. Appointed as Tiger special forces squad leader. Dylan - Bali Base new recruits, Same unit with Barry Elena Young - christina mother head of family.Elizabeth McCord - x secretary of state - president Erick - Bali survivor, Alex savior in the previous life Evan - MC friend in Perth Australia, class president Eka - MC project manager Farel - Captain, Intelligence officer, "The Strategist" Oxford graduated, good looking. Flea - James Randal bodyguard, Sniper Fuhrer Heinrich - Founder of Ahnenerbe organization Gerard - USS Midway Navy Admiral Governor Agung - Bali governor Hafiz - Heaven's Gate terrorist group top leader Hans - commander Iron eagle squadron, Ahnenerbe organization Harris - Deathsquad Lieutenant, White dove Hendrik - MC younger brother, businessman, gambler Jaka - Colonel Bali police department James Randall - one of the indonesian 9 Dragons. (9 richest indonesian family), live in Surabaya East Java, was contracted with strange disease that made him live in wheelchair. Jane - Botanist, Spirit enhancer of earth. Taking care of Bali base botanic gardens Jenny - scar faced woman - psychic spirit enhancer, firebird Jerry - Bali smuggler leader, wind spirit enhancer Joko - Company captain, Jakarta survivor Jorge - South Africa National Defense force General Jurgen - High ranking Mossad, Israel government Jacko - Black Snake Gang leader Jason - Student 19, Basketball team, muscular Jimmy - MC Older Brother, has a wife and 2 teen kids John - Harvard head of history, 20 years research on relics Kaleb - christina 6 years son Karra - lieutenant commander navy second fleet, commander Tom XO, become the captain of Fathillah destroyer after commander Tom died. Kenji Shima - Japan Chairperson Keane - Student 19, Basketball team, point guard, talkative Keith - Jakarta survivor Kelly - Christina daughter Kenny - CIA junior Analyst Lee Semo - Singapore prime minister Lea - Headmaster Jakarta survivor base Leon - Densus 88 police special forces Lieutenant Mahaguru Indra - Pencak Silat society grandmaster Max - American highest rank general Maxine - Firebird - tall girl earth spirit steel rods Melissa - Student 19, political major, mother a cabinet member Mike - Deathsquad Lieutenant, dark skin, boxing Milo - Deathsquad private, good at karate Nina - MC Finance Manager, known for more than 10 years Natahan and Nathalia - 19-21- siblings misfits Oscar and Oliver 19 years old the lightning twins Park Ji - North Korea minister of defense Rafid - Deathsquad sergeant, double sword fighter, one of Regent 5 little generals Rajesh - India ministry of external affairs Rama - Youngest pencak silat master, spirit enhancer fire. Spear user Rangga - Deathsquad Lieutenant, Chinese ethnic, kung fu specialist Rano - Colonel of Rico first arrive at New JAva Red - good looking caucasion, bomb expert Regent Rachel - Researcher part of the medical team sent by James Randall to Bali Riasa - 24. spirit enhancer singer Rahel - Student 19, Drama major Rea - Victor girlfriend Rendi - Bay city Mayor, likes money Rina - MC Human Resource manager, background psychology Robert - Science of human civilization, Ahnenerbe organization spy Roby - Bay City police headz Roy - CIA deputy director Rick - Apartment 3rd floor, Jakarta survivor, misfits second in command Rico - Brigadier General of Indonesia Government, Vice chief police department special forces. Later voted to become the President of the country Romi - misfits 20 - talkative Ronny - Colonel, Singapore - Christina ex husband Ruslan - Madura fighter Russel - Frog commando lieutenant, the navy second fleet Sandi - Densus 88 police special force in Bali Suryo - West Sumatra regent, 5-star general, leader of Deathsquad Sergei Jacob - Professional wrestler/entertainer. 2 meter tall. red hair, beard to chest. earth element spirit enhancer- friendly. cigar and alcohol Sidao Young - Christina uncle Silvia - cabinet member, Rico bed buddies, betray him and put in jail Sultan kartasurya the tenth Sally - Student 19, Business major Theo - Top medical student turn Priest, MC best friend 20 years Tiarra - MC second daughter 7 years old Tiffany - MC first daughter 12 years old Tommy - spirit enhancer - shadow Tom - Indonesian navy commander second fleet Tony - MC Construction Manager, background engineering Vina - Erick daughter, help Alex for 7 years Vonny - MC sister in law Vicky - Black Snake Gang leader Victor - MC brother in law Winter - Randal bodyguard, 40 years old lieutenant x navy seal. bald men. Yuda - Same unit with Barry black Snake, runaway and later become the Bali base outcast Zee - 2nd in command african american, James Randall bodyguard Zhao Fan - China 4 big families, powerful spirit enhancer who can sense future Zhao Wei - China 4 big families Zaki - Indonesian Army 1st Division leader